Stress No Jutsu
by Aunju Canaharu
Summary: Naruto is stuck in his Sexy Justu and Sasuke Falls for Him.. well not until long Naruto might find out he'll still be a girl forever... well at least he will still get Sasuke!
1. Doctor's Orders

Part 1- doctors orders 

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as a woman pressed on the seal that disabled the nine tail fox to wonder around Naruto's spirit, the seal vanished as a red aura slithered out of where the seal use to reside, and dispersed.

"There now you are free, but all you have left of it, is its chakra"

"Thanks Granny-Tsunade! You're a hero!"

"Not as much as you Naruto, some day I promise you I will pass the Hokage honor to you" "Thanks I promise I'll be the greatest!" he jumped to his feet "Believe it!"

Then fell back to the ground "Ow!" he grabbed his stomach.

"Oh! And one more thing if you use your chakra in the next three days then you will be bed written for the next two weeks…" Naruto wasn't listening, busying himself with thoughts of annoying his team mates.

"Heh-heh this should be fun…" Naruto said to himself.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENIG?"

"Ah…sure Granny Tsunade…no problem" Naruto left and shut the door behind him, not with Anger, but joy.

When Naruto left he spotted Sasuke. He stared at him, with a sheepish grin Naruto ran up to him, the blonde wobbled back and forth. Regaining his posture he greeted his Uchiha friend. "Ah…hey Sasuke how're you doing'?"

"I should be asking you, how's the seal?"

"Gone… but I still have the Chakra from the fox"

"Can I see?"

"See what?... My stomach?! Why?"

"I just want to see"

"Ah…fine…"

Naruto lifted his shirt; Sasuke bent down and felt around his stomach. Naruto felt Sasuke's warm hands, as he moved his hands, Naruto blushed. Then Sasuke stood up and pulled down his shirt, "It's hard to say that It'll be coming back…"

"Since when did you ever start worrying about me?"

"Many reasons but it is mainly because you are my friend and I care about you…"

"You're an imposter! I can't believe-"

Naruto was cut off by lips that meet his pressing hard, Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke wrapped his hands around the younger boys' waist. While Naruto encircled his arms around the taller boy's neck, some what pulling Sasuke down.

When Air was becoming a need too great to ignore, both boys' lips separated. Never left the position they were in, staring into each others eyes. Naruto blushed deeply.


	2. Memories of a Destresed Moment

Part 2

Panting heavily, Naruto realized what had just happened 'Does he know that I am head over heels for him…?!'

Naruto shook his head violently, pushing the other male away. Running away to his home, but when he started to slow down he was shaking uncontrollably. Now Naruto's legs were feeling like shattering glass and the ground felt like jelly as he continued his way home, dumbfounded and scared but very pleased.

Sasuke ghosted his fingers over his lips 'he.. accepted… but tore away.' His body absent mindedly dragged him into an alley by the Hokages' tower. His thoughts drowned in fear of what he did to his best friend…his love. "No! How… why did I do that…. he's going to hate me!" Sasuke fell to his knees and punched the ground "No, I should of just left after! Instead of telling him that 'I cared' what was I thinking? Kissing him!" Sasuke cried out of frustration.

Naruto sat on the steps of his home, sulking "I can't believe what just happened why did I do that, the only person that I told was Sakura…"

**_Flash Back_**

_Naruto looked all over the bridge, reassuring himself that the other Chunin was nowhere in sight. Sakura sighed, looked over to the bedraggled blonde in front of her. She was told to come early before the proper time to meet Kakahshi. "Alright Naruto you have me here, what is it that you want to say?... wait don't tell me your gonna confess to me right? Didn't I already tell you? I'm going out with Lee!" Naruto waved his hands over his bowed head. "No, no it's not that." Before Naruto continued he glanced over his shoulder, he let out a sigh of relief. _

_"W-well… it goes like this… I- I- reeeeally… um…" Naruto trailed of muttering nonsense. The pink hair chunin shook her fist ready to punch the other. _

_"Alright Naruto, Spill it." Sakura spoke in an irritable tone. Naruto bit his lip quietly regretting ever thinking of revealing his true feeling of one of his teammates, but if he didn't it would effect the outcome of missions and everything would be clouded… 'everything would fall apart… right?' _

_"IreallyreallyreallylikeSasukeandIjustcan'tstandnooneknowingitdrivesmeinsaneandIknowyouusetolikehimbutbutIreallyreallylikehimnolovehimpleaseforgivemeSakura!" (1) Naruto announced. Scrunching his eyes together, and once finished took a deep breath of air. Sakura look astonished at first. Hearing what her team mate said. "You like Sasuke?!" Naruto winced at the high tone of the kunoichi in front of him. 'She looks angry.' Naruto thought. Then Sakuras' expression soften. The ninja expected a large smack on the head. Instead a hand softly patted the blonde tousled locks. "You really like Sasuke don't you?" _

_'He looks like a love sick school girl. Just like I used to be, but more… In love… oh Naruto.' _

_"Good luck." And the kunoichi walked away into the trees. _

_-------_

"Tadaima." Naruto muttered quietly while opening the door to a lively apartment.

"Okaieri, Naruto. How'd the meeting with Tsunade-sama go?" Iruka asked eagerly, Naruto paused. 'oh yeah' His hand lightly pat his stomach, looked up at the brunette and smiled "Baa-Chan removed the seal… permanetley, although she did mention I still get to keep the foxes chakra… yeah." Naruto leaned to his side, "So tou-san what're you doin'?" Walking past him, startled with party poppers bursting. "Surprise! Kanjiidai!" (2-3)

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura?!, wha-what are you two doing here?"

"Well, Sakura went to pick you up, but she said she saw you pretty healthy and good, and said to wait for you here." Kakashi stated coolly. "Wha-Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed frightened. He took Sakuras' hand and took her to the next room over. "I'll be right back!"

----

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You couldn't."

"I can."

"Why????!!!!!" Sakura chuckled. "Sorry Naruto the way you and Sasuke were at that moment I couldn't resist! I mean he _caressed_ you… and even kissed you! I couldn't just hold back all of the footage!" Sakura squealed with delight.

"Sakura… I beg you don't give it to Ino…" Naruto begged desperately, the pink haired girl literally had him wrapped around her finger with that tape. She could make him do _whatever and whenever_ she wanted. "I won't Naruto…" Naruto let out a breath of relief. "I'll keep it for myself just remind me how much of a genius I am… to get the hyperactive knuckle head ninja blushing like a girl madly in love… wait you are!" Sakura wagged the tape in front of the whiskered boys' face. Then returned to the other room.

"AW MAN!!!"

----

"Seems like you got what you wanted." Kakashi said playfully.

"oh yeah." Sakura said merrily as she sat down.

"So you don't need any more right?" Iruka asked dreadfully.

* * *

**(1)"I really really really like Sasuke and I just can't stand no one knowing it drives me insane and I know you use to like him but but I really really like him no love him please forgive me Sakura!"**

**(2)Naruto was adopted by Iruka and moved in with him. (tou-san is basically otou-san which is father) **

**(3) kajiiadai, is like more Happy New year! But it's more like feel better, wonderful, or great. **

**Alright! Second chapter rewrite as promised!**

**R&R**


End file.
